Una Chispa de Luz En Medio De La Oscuridad
by RbBlack
Summary: Una vez que la vida te brinda nuevamente la esperanza de vivir, lo único que puedes hacer es enfrentarte sin temor a tu destino. Johanna Mason tuvo que experimentar el dolor y miedo para que al final del camino pudiese ver una chispa de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Esta historia fue escrita para Marydc26 para el intercambio navideño "Debajo del Árbol" del foro "El Diente de León".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, así como algunas citas textuales, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la increíble escritora Suzanne Collins. Esta vez fui una especie de Santa Claus y sólo los ocupé para intentar cumplir un deseo de Navidad, espero que a ella no le moleste. La trama en que se desenvuelven nuestros protagonistas, es completamente de mi autoría.

Esta historia fue escrita especialmente para **Marydc26**. Para el intercambio navideño "Debajo del Árbol" del foro "El Diente de León". Nena espero que te guste, la hice con todo el corazón.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>"Cada criatura al nacer, nos trae el mensaje de que Dios todavía no pierde la esperanza en los hombres".<em>

_Rabindranath Tagore (1861-1941) Filósofo y escritor indio._

* * *

><p>Título: <strong>Una chispa de luz en medio de la oscuridad<strong>.

El ruido de sus zapatos y las huellas que dejaban sus pies sobre la nieve, eran el único indicio de que estaba avanzando. El frío alcanzaba a colarse por debajo de su bufanda y abrigo, que eran las únicas prendas que en estos momentos la protegían del gélido invierno.

Había decidido salir a caminar y tomar un poco de aire fresco entre los árboles que rodeaban el distrito 7, pero de tanto deambular y estar sumida en sus pensamientos había terminado arriba de un tren rumbo al 12. Sabía que tal vez su visita no fuera oportuna, aún más por la fecha en la que se encontraban, pero realmente se sentía sola.

No había gente entre las calles que aún se encontraban en reconstrucción, pero las luces de todas las casas se colaban por las ventanas dejándole ver que dentro de cada una de ellas, las familias alegremente festejaban la navidad.

Tristemente, había olvidado lo que era estar en familia: poner los adornos al árbol que para ellos eran fáciles de obtener en su distrito, la cena de acción de gracias que estaba acostumbrada a hacer desde hace siglos en su familia…

Todas esas pequeñas cosas, habían quedado rezagadas dentro de su memoria desde que Snow le quitó a sus padres en aquellas noches frías de invierno.

_Una vez que fue elegida como tributo, pensó que su vida terminaría. Sólo una persona puede salir con vida de la arena y definitivamente pensó que no sería ella. Era hábil con su hacha sí, pero no tenía la suficiente voluntad para vivir. _

_Por el trabajo forzado que su padre se veía obligado a hacer para cumplir con las cuotas diarias de trabajo que el capitolio imponía, había caído enfermo de un extraño padecimiento que poco a poco degeneraba sus huesos. Lentamente, él fue perdiendo fuerza en sus extremidades al grado de que ya no podía caminar._

_Como hija mayor, tuvo que tomar su cargo al frente de la familia, pero no fue suficiente. Los dolores eran cada vez más intensos, al grado de que su padre pensó en desear la muerte. Johanna no podía generar el suficiente dinero como para poder costearle la morfina y calmar un poco su tormento._

_Ella no pudo sentirse más impotente que cuando lo vio morir. Su madre y sus dos pequeños hermanos quedaron a su cuidado pero sólo por muy poco tiempo, ya que en los septuagésimo primero juegos del hambre iniciaron tomándola a ella como una participante más de esa contienda._

_De antemano se había dado por vencida dentro de la arena, mostrándose débil para los demás participantes, pero estando casi a punto de morir, recordó las palabras que su madre antes de partir rumbo al capitolio le dijo._

—"_Recuerda que cuando se posee la fuerza, se deja de invocar a la justicia…, eres una mujer fuerte y valiente, sé que saldrás victoriosa de esto y tu padre en donde quiera que esté, estará muy orgulloso de ti" —, esas palabras le habían dejado mucho en que pensar desde el momento en que su mamá salió de la habitación en donde se despidieron. ¿Acaso debería de tener piedad por matar a las personas que asesinaban a otro ser humano sin ningún pudor? ¿Debería acaso sentir compasión por quien la había metido dentro de esa estúpida arena y era culpable de la muerte de su padre?—. No. El perdón fue borrado de su vocabulario y empezó a emplear su hacha de la forma en que le enseñó su padre. Uno a uno, los tributos restantes fueron cayendo por la fuerza de su odio y de sus ganas de calmar el dolor que poco a poco la quemaba por dentro. _

_Ganó pero pagó un precio demasiado alto. Jamás se imaginó que el haber matado a los tributos restantes la volvieran una de las mujeres más deseadas dentro del capitolio, originando así que el presidente Snow quisiera venderla a los mejores postores._

_Pero eso nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes. Ella lo único que deseaba hacer era volver con su familia, ayudar a su madre y velar por el futuro de sus hermanos pequeños. Con el dinero que ganaban los vencedores pensaba ayudar a las personas que se encontraban sufriendo al igual que lo hizo su padre y pretendía buscar mejores condiciones para los niños de su distrito a la vez de que quería ayudar a la gente a subsistir. _

_Pero el presidente Snow no aceptaba que nadie intentara rebasar los límites impuestos y mucho menos que alguien desafiara sus órdenes. Pasada la gira de la victoria, regresó con muchas ansias al distrito 7 esperando que su familia la recibiera con singular alegría. Pero nada de esto sucedió. El andén de la estación del tren se encontraba vacío y cuando llegó hasta su casa, lo único que encontró fueron los cuerpos sin vida de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. _

_Su madre, tenía entre sus brazos a sus dos hermanos, intentándolos proteger con su propio cuerpo de un agresor que Johanna perfectamente conocía. Pétalos de rosa blanca se encontraban esparcidos sobre el piso donde sus cuerpos se hallaban y ella no pudo más que preguntarse ¿cómo es que alguien tan desalmado puede dormir tranquilamente durante las noches?_

_Lloró de rabia y de coraje, pero sobre todo de dolor. Snow le había quitado lo que más amaba y valoraba en este mundo. ¿Cómo seguiría adelante si le habían robado nuevamente la voluntad de vivir?_

_Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo siendo una muerta en vida. Viviendo en la rutina que el capitolio le había impuesto. La rebelión sucedió y eso solo hizo que se encerrara dentro de sí y no permitió que nadie la ayudara. Un lapso de tiempo pasó y comenzó a retomar sus hábitos: salir a caminar entre los árboles, visitar a los enfermos y ayudar en lo que pudiera a la gente que se había quedado atrapada en su distrito. Fue en ese entonces cuando lo conoció. _

_Johanna lo ayudó a curar las heridas de su cuerpo, pero él a su vez la ayudó a sanar las penas que tenía en su corazón. La sacó de la tristeza y le hizo ver que la vida continuaba, que no podía darse por vencida a pesar de todas las adversidades que había tenido que vivir. Lo amó y se entregó a él de la única forma en que se puede confiar en el ser querido. Viviendo y amándolo con cada fibra de su cuerpo que era un amor que lentamente quemaba todo el rencor que había en su corazón._

_Pero por órdenes ajenas a ellos, aquel hombre tuvo que cambiar por algunos meses el lugar en donde vivía, dejándola desprotegida y con un gran dolor en el alma que amenazaba con consumirla. _

Siguió caminando entre las casas hasta encontrar en lo alto de un pequeño monte la Villa de los Vencedores. De las únicas tres viviendas que quedaban, sólo una se encontraba con las luces encendidas por lo que apresuró el paso para poder tocar la puerta.

Uno, dos, tres toques con los nudillos de sus manos y el ruido que se escuchaba adentro de aquel hogar se calló por unos breves momentos. Sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba el estar ahí sin anunciarse, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. La puerta se abrió y pudo ver hacia adentro de la habitación, pero no distinguió a nadie.

— ¿A quién busca? —preguntó una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años que se encontraba agarrando la manija de la puerta. Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y un suéter de color verde que le llegaba debajo de la cintura. Era la viva imagen de la chica en llamas, pero con los ojos del panadero.

—Katniss y Peeta ¿viven aquí? —dijo después de unos segundos de permanecer en silencio. Realmente le causó mucha impresión ver a aquella niña que la miraba con gran curiosidad.

— ¿Quién tocó la puerta, Abigail? —escuchó su voz y rápidamente volteó a mirarlo. Estaba justo como ella lo recordaba: sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, sus hombros anchos y sus brazos fuertes.

— ¿Johanna? ¿Johanna que haces aquí? —rápidamente se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta y le dio un efusivo abrazo que ella no tardó en responder. Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un par de minutos y la mujer no tardó en derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Papi, ¿Quién es ella? —la pequeña Abigail jalaba de su abrigo intentando que su padre nuevamente le pusiera atención.

Peeta se puso a su altura y le dijo: —Ella es una gran amiga de tu madre y mía ¿recuerdas el álbum que te enseñamos? —La niña asintió y volteó a mirar nuevamente a la mujer—, ella es Johanna Mason.

En la boca de Abigail se formó una perfecta "o" por la sorpresa.

—Pero papi, es mucho más bonita en persona que como la dibujaste en ese álbum.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras de la niña.

—Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parada, afuera hace mucho frío. —Peeta la jaló del brazo y la hizo pasar al recibidor. Cerró la puerta tras ellos mientras esperaba que Johanna se quitara su abrigo para colgarlo sobre el perchero—. ¡Katniss, no vas a creer quien vino a vernos! —Gritó y Abigail salió corriendo hacia adentro de la casa dejándolos completamente solos.

—Lamento no haber avisado que vendría.

—No tienes por qué lamentarlo, siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa.

Los sentimientos que Johanna traía atorados a mitad de su garganta amenazaban con salir ante aquellas palabras. Ella no era una mujer débil, no…, pero extrañamente se sentía vulnerable al estar en la casa de sus amigos.

Después de un par de segundos, Katniss apareció por la habitación en donde estaba la sala con un niño entre sus brazos. Era pequeño y babeaba pero era la combinación perfecta de ternura y galletas de chocolate.

— ¿Es tu hijo? —le preguntó a Peeta con increíble asombro mientras Katniss se acercaba hasta ellos.

—Claro que es mi hijo, ¿no vez nuestro increíble parecido? —ella rio mientras Katniss le daba un efusivo abrazo.

— ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? Te hubiéramos ido esperar a la estación —le reprendió la mujer mientras limpiaba las moronitas de galleta que el bebé tenía alrededor de su boca.

—Ni yo misma sabía que vendría —dijo en un susurro intentando que sus emociones no se notaran en sus palabras, pero sin quitar la vista del bebé que en esos momentos intentaba quitarse el babero que tenía amarrado alrededor del cuello.

Instintivamente, Johanna se llevó las manos a la altura de su vientre, intentando sentir al pequeño ser que hasta hace unas cuantas horas, no sabía que existía…

Peeta y Katniss la invitaron a pasar a la cocina en donde estaban terminando de preparar la cena. El muchacho, se movía como pez en el agua en la cocina por lo que lo único que hizo fue sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la mesa para no estorbarle.

La pequeña Abigail le había traído el álbum que anteriormente mencionó, mostrándole las ilustraciones y relatos que sus padres habían hecho para no olvidar a todos los héroes que lucharon contra la tiranía del capitolio. La niña se sentó sobre sus piernas con mucha familiaridad y empezó a narrarle lo que le habían contado sobre algunos vencedores: Finnick, Annie, Haymitch, Beete…, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención, ya que no dejaba de pensar en que tenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

¿Su bebé sería así? ¿Acaso su padre los amaría como Peeta amaba a Katniss y a sus hijos? ¿Él regresaría?

Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar intentando desahogar los sentimientos que traía en su cabeza: miedo, angustia, incertidumbre…

—Johanna ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó una muy angustiada Katniss mientras dejaba al bebé en su corralito y se acercaba a ella. Rápidamente la muchacha intentó controlar los espasmos que sentía por el llanto, pero le era imposible.

Su cuerpo empezó ligeramente a temblar y la pequeña Abigail se asustó por verla así.

—Mami ¿qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó la niña con miedo. Se bajó de sus piernas y se abrazó a los pies de su padre que inmediatamente la alzó en brazos.

—No es nada cariño. Seguramente la tía Johanna se ha sentido muy feliz y llora de emoción. —El rubio intentó tranquilizarla pero él se encontraba igual de preocupado.

—Perdón…, yo sólo…, —Katniss le acercó un pañuelo y ella rápidamente lo tomó para intentar secarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Peeta? —Le dijo a su marido que inmediatamente entendió su indirecta—, ¿Por qué no van a buscar a Haymitch y a Effie a la estación, mientras nosotras terminamos de poner la mesa? —el rubio asintió, bajó a su hija al suelo y la tomó de la mano.

—Anda linda, vamos a abrigarnos para salir por Haytmich.

— ¡Si! —Exclamó muy emocionada—, vamos por abuelito.

El escuchar que la niña llamaba a Haytmich de esa manera, hizo reír un poco a Johanna quien se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Katniss sobre su espalda.

— ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa? —la morena jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Tomó entre sus manos las suyas en un intento de reconfortarla.

— ¿Cómo fue que te animaste a tenerlos? —Esa pregunta sorprendió completamente a Katniss—, ¿cómo superaste el miedo a que te los arrebataran?

La chica en llamas, se quedó en silencio pensando si es que en algún momento esos temores los habría logrado superar.

—Nunca lo hice, —dijo con gran pesar—. Cada mañana me despierto con la sensación de que todo lo que he vivido ha sido un hermoso sueño. Pero el tener a Peeta a mi lado a cada amanecer, me da la certeza de que las cosas estarán bien. Tardé mucho tiempo en decidir tenerlos, pero Peeta los quería tanto que yo no me sentía capaz de negárselos por mucho tiempo más. Cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada, yo no lo podía creer…, pensé que mi bebé en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse de mi o que en el capitolio harían cualquier cosa para arrebatarlo de mi lado, y en el momento que la sentí moverse dentro de mí, las pesadillas volvieron con mayor intensidad.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que lo llevas tan bien? —Katniss rio pero con tristeza.

—Trato de estar bien por ellos. Aunque Peeta no me lo diga, sé que él también sufre las mismas pesadillas que a mí me aquejan. Pero él es fuerte por nosotros, así que intento estar lo mejor posible por ellos. La niña pronto irá a la escuela y sabrá el papel que nosotros tuvimos en la rebelión y eso es algo que me aterra. Pero tenemos el libro y los tenemos a ustedes, quienes son nuestra familia.

—Tienes a Effie, a Haytmich…, que te apoyan en todo lo que necesitas, pero yo…, yo me encuentro absolutamente sola.

—No es verdad. Hay mucha gente que te quiere, que te aprecia y aunque no te lo diga, yo también lo hago. Te estoy tan agradecida —Johanna la miró e intento leer su mirada—. Has hecho tantas cosas por nosotros que no sé ni cómo agradecerte. Tú estuviste con él cuando yo intentaba levantar a los distritos y hacer una guerra, me ayudaste a salir adelante y a luchar para esforzarme a pesar de que yo no te agradaba.

—Nunca terminaste de hacerlo —dijo mientras reía e hizo que Katniss también lo hiciera.

—Si lo sé, demasiado inocente para ti —ambas rieron y eso tranquilizó un poco a Johanna—. Pero cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que vamos a estar aquí para ti ¿cierto? —. La chica del distrito 7 asintió mientras se levantaba de la silla para darle un abrazo a Katniss—. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, hay suficiente espacio y otro lugar en nuestra mesa siempre que quieras unirte a ella.

Cuando Katniss notó que estaba mucho más tranquila, la dejó sentada sobre la silla y se apresuró a poner la mesa. Johanna al ver que ella estaba un poco ocupada, miró por unos breves momentos al bebé que jugaba divertido con un peluche y se acercó hasta él para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Miró sus pestañas y el gris profundo que había en sus ojos, jugó por unos momentos con sus risos rubios y tomó con delicadeza la manita que tenía libre para poder sentir su textura. Sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó a si misma cargando a un pequeño bebé que le sonreía con ternura mientras ella lo hacía reír. Su corazón se inundó de una paz tan placentera que arrulló al más pequeño de los Mellark hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

El tiempo corrió y sin imaginarlo la casa se llenó de un gran espíritu navideño. Haytmich se llenaba de los panes que había horneado Peeta mientras que Effie se dedicaba a ayudarle al panadero con la decoración de la cena.

Por unos momentos se permitió sentirse en paz y tranquila.

Su vida había estado llena de muchas cosas tristes, pero también había tenido muchos recuerdos felices con su familia, con sus amigos, con el amor…, pero la sensación de que una nueva vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella, hizo que una chispa de esperanza se prendiera dentro de su corazón al saber que nunca más estaría sola. Tendría a su bebé, y tenía que ser fuerte por él o por ella. Lo amaría tanto como la amaron sus padres y jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie lo alejaran de su lado.

Brindó por el futuro que le esperaba mientras acariciaba su vientre y sentía que el amor que experimentaba por ese ser que aún no conocía, crecería con el correr del tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, en especial a Marydc26, chica espero a ver cumplido con lo que querías, sino, hacedmelo saber con confianza que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para solucionarlo.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo de leerme. Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año 2015!**

**Espero que Papa Noel les deje muchos regalos debajo de su arbolito.**

**¿Se merece algún review? **

**Que su muso inspirador este siempre con ustedes.**

**_Rebeca C_.**


End file.
